


For You, Hokage

by gabbyroni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: It’s Tsunade’s birthday and Naruto and the gang celebrate it with her.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Katou Dan/Tsunade
Kudos: 9





	For You, Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> **[Birthday Fic] For Lady Tsunade (8/2/2020). Tsunade is one of my favorite characters so I enjoyed writing this a lil’ bit.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Tsunade and everyone else in this story do not belong to me!!**

Tsunade lifted her body a little bit and looked outside of the window. It was so bright outside. Her breasts wayed her down. They felt like weights for gosh sake. She really wished that she wasn’t this big but her hormones climbed up to this point so it’s not like she could do anything about it. She felt like today was a special day but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Missions just overturned her brain’s memories to the point where that was the only thing on her mind. Oh well, she’ll figure it out eventually.

“Nn, what day is today again...?” The slug princess sighed and slipped out of her bed. Tsunade walked over to the calender that hung on the wall. _‘So, today’s Sunday, huh? Well, being Hokage certainly doesn’t give me the excuse to stay home... hng, why did I become Hokage anyway...? Oh whatever! That’s not too important right now.’_

Tsunade went to go and groom herself.

*****

Once Tsunade reached the Hokage’s building, she walked up the stairs. She still felt sluggish. You can’t really blame her for feeling a little tired. She _did_ just get out of bed a while ago. But anyway, she stepped up each stair and soon she was at the door. She opened it and walked inside. Tsunade’s steps echoed through the halls as she approached her office. When she reached the door, she stopped in her tracks. She heard some whispers from inside.

 _‘Seriously,’_ Tsunade’s inner thoughts began. _‘I can still hear well! Wait— is this some kind of prank? Gosh! Don’t they know that I don’t have time for pranks? Well, gosh, I’m going in...’_

Tsunade turned the knob and opened the door wide. Her eyes squinted. _‘Just what are they planning?’_ It was dark and Tsunade isn’t having it. The whispers went quiet. Tsunade’s hand brushed against the lightswitch. She switched it on. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

“What is this...?”

Naruto laughed and everyone that was in the room had smiles on their faces. Shizune had a warm smile plastered against her face and Tonton oinked.

“It’s for you, Granny Tsunade! Go on! Go and get some for yourself, ‘ttebayo!”

“This...? This cake...? Really?”

Naruto nodded. She looked at everyone else and they all nodded along. She eyed everyone that was here. _‘Jiraiya and Dan were here. Wait— Jiraiya and Dan were here? Dan? He’s here? I thought he died. And Jiraiya too...’_ Tsunade felt tears tickle the ends of her chocolatey brown eyes. Tears slipped out and flowed down her cheek.

Tsunade went up to Dan and Jiraiya with open arms. She hugged Dan first. She was crying. And she didn’t hold back. Today was officially the best so far. But still, she still had no idea that today was her birthday. Eh, oh well. Everyone will just have to remind her. “Oh Dan! Jiraiya! I-I thought you were dead Dan! And Jiraiya! I thought you got stabbed by Pain!”

“Tsunade...” Dan spoke. He hugged her and started tearing up as well. Jiraiya watched her hug her beloved. A smile was on his face.

Jiraiya placed a hand on Tsunade’s back. She had almost forgot to give Jiraiya a hug too. She gave Dan a kiss on the lips. Naruto and the others looked away, laughing and giggling. They were so childish. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and gave him a hug too.

“And Jiraiya... don’t go worrying me like that...”

Jiraiya melted into Tsunade’s hug and looked down.

“Tsunade I’m...”

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked up at each other. Everyone that stood beside them had blushes. They all were looking at them now. Even Dan. “Listen, I’m sorry for making you worry...”

“You better be!” She was hung up with tears. Her sobs were choked. He could tell. Her voice was cracking and everything. At least, he came back home just like he promised her. Jiraiya placed his large hands on Tsunade’s cheeks. She instantly blushed at the sudden contact Jiraiya gave her as tears kept flowing. He leaned in closer and gave her a quick and warm kiss. Her eyes widened again. Everyone cheered around them and clapped.

“I was... I was in tears...”

“I figured you were. I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay...”

Jiraiya kissed the tears away and released his grip from Tsunade’s shoulders. She looked at everyone and then eyed the cake that was on the desk. “Is this.. is this _really_ for me?”

“Of course Tsunade. It is _your_ birthday after all,” Dan chimed. Jiraiya crossed his arms and nodded along. Tonton oinked, signalling Shizune’s attention. Tonton squirmed in Shizune’s arms and Shizune released her grip of Tonton. Tonton jumped onto the floor and waddled over to Tsunade as she walked up to the cake. She looked down and crouched.

“Oh Tonton, how could I forgot about you?” She patted Tonton on the head and Tonton oinked. Tsunade stood up and grabbed the cutter that was nearby. She grabbed a plate and sliced a piece of cake for her and placed it on the plate. Everyone came to get cake and alongside Tsunade, they all laughed together. _‘Now I remember why I became Hokage...’_

“Happy birthday!”

Tsunade smiled widely. “Thank you everyone...” she said quietly.


End file.
